Misunderstood Hearts
by Anima-Animal-Animality
Summary: What if one day, you woke up, and you found out, all your life has been a lie?
1. The start of things

Trying to stand, when you're being constantly beaten down, try to talk, and they cut your tongue, trying to cry, but there are no tears. This was the life of a dragon in captivity. It was a cruel life, and it was usually short lived. Most dragons in captivity don't die of abuse, they die of loneliness, so it was a surprise to CrystalEyes when she learned she had a visitor.

CrytalEye's prison sat at the bottom of the ocean, far away from any type of civilization. She could not breather underwater and rather a quicker death, that blasted King Triton decided to create an underwater prison filled with air just to keep her alive. She was chained by the neck to a large post, like some sort of land animal. What did they think she was going to do? Jump into the ocean and try to swim to the surface, killing herself and her unborn chick in the process?

Crystal carried herself to the edge of the prison and began to moan a low tune hoping it to reach one of her cousins, while waiting for her "Visitor to show up". Surely it was not one of her cousins, Triton would have them put into captivity too.

"Dragon!" A guard yelled at her. Dragon, the name was an insult to her. A dragon was the equivalent of a monster in their eyes and she was no monster. She did not turn, nor did she stop humming her song. "Dragon!" The guard growled in warning. Crystal turned her blank, uncaring eyes to him. "Don't try anything funny." The brown haired guard turned and his voice became softer, more polite. "Right this way, Princess Ariel." The guard lifted up a, breathtaking, beautiful, woman with fiery red hair, and eyes as blue as the sea itself.

The woman nodded to the guard, after trading her green fins for her legs. "Thank you Rodrick, I can take care of myself from here."

"But Princess, the beast-"

"Can't do anything to me in her state."

"But your father-"

"My father still thinks of me as if I'm a little girl. I am not a little girl, I know what I'm risking if I do this. Please don't tell him Rodrick!" The woman pleaded. Crystal watched closely as Rodrick fumbled with his hands in a nervous manner. "I promise not to breathe a word to my father."

The guard gave up and sighed. "I'll be within calling distance." and with that, the guard swam away reluctantly and the fiery woman turned to the dragon queen.

"Um, hello..." Ariel let the sentence hang. She wasn't sure how to address the large creature standing before her and it had been the first time she had ever seen something so amazing in proportion. The great dragon looked at her with steel grey eyes and suddenly, without warning, the dragon began to change.

Soon, there was a thin woman, with a round belly standing in front of the princess. The woman had long silky, platinum colored hair and the same silver eyes as the dragon. Her face showed puzzlement and slight annoyance. "Why are you here?" It was hard for her to talk. Her tongue was still scarred from all the cutting. "Can you not let me die in peace?"

Ariel was silent as her eyes were drawn to the dragon's rounded stomach, and she placed a delicate hand on her own belly. "You're pregnant?"

The thin woman quickly brought her hands to her stomach in a protective fashion, though she knew there was no danger besides starving. "So are you. But yours will live and mine will not."

"Yours will not?"

Crystal resisted the urge to be impolite and rubbed her stomach soothingly as she felt her chick kick. "It will die with me here. I am not close to nine months, and if it was to be born here, it would have not survived. You are lucky. You will get to see how your child will grow, and support her every step of the way."

Ariel was horrified. How could her father imprison a pregnant dragon and expect it to die along with the baby? She knew the answer. She could practically here him saying 'Good! One less monster in the world!'

CrystalEyes stared at the woman before her. She seemed familiar. "I answered your questions. Now answer mine. Who are you and why are you here?"

Ariel smiled. "My name is Ariel Anderson, Queen of Shireland, and youngest princess of Atlantica. I came here because... well I was curious."

"About what?"

"How dragons were really like."

CrystalEyes frowned. " Do not call us dragons!" Ariel backed up in surprise.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Dragons is a term used by all the other species, to single us out as "Beasts" or "Monsters". I have never heard of a monstrous Maisha, in the long time I have lived. That is what we are. Maishas." Crystal announced prideful. She loved her family and absolutely hated it when other species looked down on them.

Ariel was fasinated. Her father had told her dragons were unintelligent creatures who only destroyed. "Maisha, may I ask you name?"

"My name is CrystalEyes, one of the Memoli of the Maishas." The woman with pale hair explained. Ariel smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you CrystalEyes. I'm afraid I have over stayed my visit and must be going soon. I hope to see you soon." Ariel turned and was grabbed by the arm. CrystalEyes looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You will come again, yes?" She was afraid of being alone again. It was one of the saddest things, to be a Maisha and not having a companion.

Ariel nodded. "I promise." And maybe I could get you out, she added to herself.

* * *

Over the next month, Ariel kept her promise, visiting CrystalEyes and telling her stories to keep the dying dragon occupied. She thought every night of how to convince her father to let her go, and as each day passed, Crystal grew weaker and weaker, barely being able to feed herself and keep her unborn chick satisfied as well. Soon, it became Crystal's last day.

The Queen of Shireland stepped onto the floor of the prison, expecting so her friend happily waiting patiently as usual. Instead, she was completely grief stricken when she saw the thin shape of the Maisha curled up in a corner. The malnourished woman was hugging herself as she stared blankly ahead.

On closer inspection, Ariel noticed that Crystal bore many bruises and blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She quickly rushed to the dragon's side. "Crystal!"

The dragon looked up with a small smile, but she could not speak. Her tongue was severed earlier that day, so she could no longer speak, nor sing to any passing life form. Ariel quietly cleaned Crystal's wounds, in anger. How could the guards do that? To hurt any creature was horrible, but to hurt and starve a pregnant soon-to-be mother, that was unforgivable.

The Queen stopped. Perhaps it was also her fault. She did not tell her father in time and now her friend was suffering the consequences. "I am so sorry Crystal..." Ariel hugged the woman. "So sorry."

Crystal gently pulled away and began to write in the dirt of the prison floor. "May I ask for a last request?" the message read.

Ariel nodded. "Y-yes, you may."

The Maisha hesitated before writing again. "Can you make sure my chick lives?"

"How could I do that?" Ariel asked quietly. She would not deny the request, she felt like it was her duty to help out the unborn dragon child. She watched quietly as the dragon quickly wrote in the dirt.

"It is a simple transfer of the fetus. It is only used as a last resort for Maishas, but it is possible for us to give our unborn children to others to ensure its safety. It will not harm your existing child, but the two would be considered twins... If you should take on this responsibility..." Crystal looked up, uncertain.

Ariel pondered this for a while. She wondered how her husband would feel... He would not expect two babies, but it could be a surprise. Before she could make the decision, Crystal pointed back to the ground where a new message waited.

"If you do agree, just know that in the future, when the time comes, she will have to go back to her home..."

The mermaid princess was faced with a hard decision. If she agreed and had the child of the Maisha, and got attached, then how could she ever give it away? Then again, it was a chance to keep it alive. She looked at CrystalEyes, who was writing another message.

"It is a hard decision. I will not be angry if you chose not to."

Ariel shook her head at this and smiled. "No, no it's alright. I'll do it." Crystal returned the smile.

Soon, Ariel found herself lying on the floor with Crystal's hands placed on her head and stomach. Crystal told her the transfer was a short process, involving a short spell on Crystal's part.

CrystalEyes concentrated with all her might. If she mis-hummed a single tune, the chick's life could be in jeopardy. In either case Ariel would have been fine. Ignoring her thoughts, the Maisha began to hum a lovely tune. It was a short tune, and when it was finished, Ariel's stomach began to glow with a brilliant light.

The Queen was amazed by the light, however as the light grew brighter, she grew fainter. Just before she passed out, she heard Crystal's voice.

"Thank You"

* * *

**Personal Bubble**

I'M NOT DEAD!

*clears throat* Sorry about that. Actually, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been on story duty since Summer. Today is the day after Christmas, I hope you all had a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Anywayz, if you're wondering what this is all about, I've decide to rewrite Misunderstood Melodies. I've decided to change a couple of things as you will soon witness. I recognized that the story previous was not exactly organized. I hope I can really get it right this time, and I hope to have a Spark of insanity very soon.

*WARNING*

Since this is a newer version, there will be characters cut... or new characters created, in either case, I hope I don't become a target of bloodthristy Zombie Librarians... HAVE A GOOD DAY!

ps.

I hope I'll get another chapter out by this week.

pps.

Does anyone know what Maisha means?


	2. Enter the lives of the chosen!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The constant tapping came from a battered pencil, weilded by an annoyed teenage boy. The boy sighed and looked around the noisy classroom.

The classroom was small, one of three in the whole school house, and with its marble floors and walls, it was a like second home to the children who lived within the tiny village. There were three victorian styled windows on the right wall and on the left wall was the most cherished window in the whole villiage.

A cherished window? Yes it was true. It was a stained glass window, designed by the oldest children of the villiage when they were all around 6 or so. The image was that of a rising sun behind a large hill, where 38 kids played in sweet ignorant bliss. At the very top of the hill was a lovely 50 ft tall cherry tree in full blossom. In its branches, sat a little boy watching over all the other little kids.

Leaf sighed at his image and continued to look around the room with his deep emerald eyes. At the front of the room were a group of girls sitting on the teacher's desk, who giggled when they caught Leaf glancing at them. Leaf could barely hold back a snort. He didn't care for those girls, and he never would... But that was a lie. He did care for them. He cared for them in the way he cared for all of his classmates. They were all a part of the unity that was classroom A109.

He continued his observations of the class and noticed the group of boys near the stained glass window playing hackey sack. "Joey," Leaf's icy tone made a blonde haired boy freeze with the hackey sack balancing on his class gew quiet and the blonde looked at the green eyed boy.

"Yes Leaf?"

"Don't you think it would be a bit wiser to play on the other side of the room? Not that you should be playing at all... However, I don't believe that you'll enjoy being scolded by Mr. Monico if you happen to break that window."

Joey's face grew hot under the stares of the rest of his classmates. Most were wondering if Joey had the guts to ignore the 'suggestion' made by the class president. Others were hoping he would, practically daring him to defy their leader. Joey nodded. "Of course not Leaf." He nodded to the other boys and moved to the other side of the room. The class soon returned to it's previous state.

Leaf sighed and looked over the classrom once again in hopes of spotting the one person not qualified to skip class. As he was looking, he felt a pressence next to him and stopped his tapping pencil to look at his girlfriend.

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Her voice was pleasant to his ears and her pressence comforting. For a minute he just stared at her, memorizing every detail of her face. Her lushous, firery, red hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly, her stormy teal eyes, and even the few freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose.

Leaf blinked and shook his head. "Um... I was looking for Devil. I didn't see him last night, or this morning. The mayor said that he can't miss one more class..."

The girl smiled, despite the glares thrown in her directions from the girls at the teacher's desk. "Do you want me to look for them?" Her boyfriend shook his head.

"Nah. I guess I'll go look for him. Rixel and Rose aren't here either so I'm asuming they went with him. This village isn't very big so I think I'll find him soon." Leaf stood from his desk and kissed the girl on her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

He was stopped by a delicate hand on his arm. "What should I tell Mr. Monico if he comes before you do?"

Leaf smiled the most beautiful smile anyone could have seen. "You're the detective Lily, I'm sure you'll figure something out" with a wink, the emerald-eyed boy exited the classroom.

* * *

On a hill, under a certain cherry tree, there were four little figures, none bigger than grown man's index finger, watching over a sleeping teen.

"Shhhh! You'll wake him up!"

"Shut up Farore!"

"Din! You're being too loud..."

"All three of you are making a lot of noise! If he wakes up, he'll be in a bad temper!"

"Navi, Devil's always in a bad temper on school days."

Suddenly, underneath the four floating figures, a teenage boy groaned. "Must you all be so loud?" The boy sat up and sent a playful glare to the small girls. The first giggled and sat on Devil's right shoulder.

"We're only like this around you. You're the only one who knows about us. It gets lonely sometimes. We were only excited." The minature girl smiled and her wings fluttered when Devil patted her green hair gently.

"Farore, you do have relatives you know." At his words, the second fairy, Din, crossed her arms and glared at her older sister.

"Yeah, what are we? Chopped liver?" The flame-haired fairy's wings flapped restlessly in annoyance. The third fairy, a delicate being with long blue hair and eyes the color of clear water, floated down silently and stopped at the tip of the boy's nose and she gave him a kind look.

"Devil, shouldn't you be at the school house right now?"

The boy waved her off. "I don't want to go. There's really no point to it."

The last fairy, the one called Navi, began to jump up and down on the boy's midnight colored hair. "Listen!" She leaned over and her white hair fell in front of Devil's vision and his eyes became cossed as he looked at her. She pointed a finger at him. "You need to go to school Devil! It's important to your life and important for your role in this village."

The teen shook his head, making the little fairy fall into his lap. "Well, maybe I don't want to stay in this boring village anyway! There's nothing here for me" His voice was cold and hurtful, earning three small gasps.

Farore leaped of his shoulder and began to accend into the branches of the cherry tree, and Navi slowly followed suit. The firery Din shook her head at him.

"Not even friends?" Din shook her head again at his silence and rushed up to the top of the tree. Devil looked down to where Nayru was still looking up at him with kind eyes.

"It's okay Devil. I know it could get boring sometimes, but in this village, you'll find the most love. Everyone cares for each other, and this is a safe place to be. Why do you choose to anger those around you?"

"It's fun." Devil was rewarded with a stern look and he sighed. "I'm sorry Nayru. I say things I don't mean. I didn't mean to make Din angry or sadden Farore and Navi. Of course I have friends here and I have Rixel and I have my family." Nayru smiled.

"I know you want to look for adventure, but so do a lot of people. In the end, it's not worth it.. But for now, just try to relax, and maybe the adventure will come to you. Enjoy this easy life you have."

Devil smiled. "I'll try"

"Devil! Where are you?" at the sound of the new voice Nayru giggled and disappeared.

"I'm here Rose" Devil called out to the voice.

A young, female, adolescent soon appeared and looked at Devil's crimson red eyes with her own deep violet orbs. She put a hand on her hip and gave him a stern look. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" The boy grinned at her.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at school Rose?"

"I came looking for you Devil."

"Isn't that Leaf's job? To keep me in line?"

"He's not your babysitter." Rose sighed and looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Devil, you need to stop doing this. You're making everyone not like you."

Devil became silent. He looked at Rose's expression and sighed. That girl was too mature for her own good. They were kids still. She needed to liven up. "Relax Rosy. What I do won't affect you in any way... At least I think..."

Suddenly a snapping of a twig made the two teens turn to see a surprise awaiting them. Devil smiled nervously and began to crawl backwards.

"H-hey Leaf... What are you doing?"

"You..." Leaf growled as he showed a thick rope threateningly to the other male. "You're coming back to class!" He edged closer to the retreating boy. "Even if I have to tie you up and drag you there!" The boy pounced and managed to grab Devil by the leg.

"RAPE!" Rose winced as Leaf hit the back of Devil's head with his fist.

"Don't say such stupid things." He warned as he stepped on the crimson eyed boy.

Devil kept struggling as Leaf bound his hands behind his back. "You're so mean Leaf. All I wanted was some relaxation time... ouch!" He winced when Leaf tightened the bond.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Leaf continued to bind the struggling boy's legs and ankles together.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme Leaf?" a musical voice made Devil and Leaf look over to the new arrival. She was a beautiful, young girl with caramel colored skin and striking gray eyes.

"Rixel! Help me! He's going to kill me!" Devil called out to the beautiful girl. She giggled and walked over to the two boys.

"He's not going to kill you. It's time to get back to class..." she stepped over the boy's body.

Devil sighed. "You're against me too, huh?"

Rixel giggled. "Just a little."

* * *

"Melody!"

A young girl turned around to face her mother. "Yes, mom?"

Ariel smiled at her beautiful daughter and handed her a small handmade pouch. "You forgot your bag."

The raven haired princess blushed lightly and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thanks mom." She spun on her heel and as she lifted a foot to take a step, her mother stopped her again.

"Oh, and Melody?" With a frustrated sigh, the princess turned to her mother with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes mother?"

"Remember, you are not to go into the Forbidden Forest under any circumstances, you understand?" Ariel's beautiful voice was stern and full of warning. Melody put a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Have I _ever_ disobeyed you mother?" The princess giggled at her mother's disbelieving look. "Relax mom! I was just kidding around you know.."

The young queen sighed and shook her head. "It's not funny Melody. I don't want you getting hurt." Melody giggled as she turned and started walking down the corridor.

"Believe me mom, I'm in no hurry to get eaten by a horrid dragon. See ya!"

* * *

Takeshi sat silently as he listened carefully to the carefree girl before him. He listened to her contagious giggle and her light footsteps in the grass and smiled a bit. He didn't mind the peace in the slightest.

"Shishi!" Her clear voice called to him and he faced her direction.

"Yes Sky?" As an answer he felt something soft, and sorta waxy brush across his hands. He smiled and took the object and held it to his nose and breathed in a sweet scent. "A jasmine flower?"

He heard the girl before him giggle. "Rosy planted them last year!"

"Did she now?"

"Uh huh! She said that you can make tea with them!"

"Hm.." Takeshi stood up and grabbed the younger girl's hand. "That is true.. Would you like me to make some tea for dinner tonight?"

Sky gazed up at the young man and gave a radiant smile, "yes please! May I help you prepare dinner? I haven't done that in the longest!" Takeshi began walking forward with her and laughed a bit.

"Sure, sure. But first we have to go to Alina's house to start on tonight's dinner." The younger girl only pulled him forward as an answer.

* * *

Somewhere, in the high mountains of Shireland, there was an anxious leader pacing his chambers. Each step he took brought the temperature down another degree as ice slowly encased each piece of furniture that inhabited the room.

The man suddenly gave a great sigh and ran a hand through his shoulder length, snow white hair.

"Big brother, are you alright?" The anxious man turned toward the girl that spoke. The petite young lady smiled at him while hugging a large blanket around her to keep away the cold.

His cold ice colored eyes met with her beautiful jasper colored irises, and he gave a slight smile. "Ivory, I'm fine.." She shook her head at him and gave a slight playful glare.

"Please Ice, I told you to call me Miranda," she ignored his eye roll, " and I can tell when you're distressed. Tell me, whats wrong brother?"

Ice sighed yet again and gracefully walked over to sit beside his younger sibling. "I've been thinking about a lot lately, Miranda. My instincts tell me something terrible is going to happen soon, but I am confused about what exactly will happen."

The pale girl put a hand to her chin. "What precautions do you think you should take?"

Ice looked at his sister with a serious expression. "I will need put a series of events into motion." He stood up and smile. "I do believe it is time for our princess to come home."

* * *

**The wise words of Anima!**

*Behind a plexiglass window* Hello people! I am alive and well!

I am SOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm not exactly sure if I have readers anymore :/

So much has happened in my life since the last update! I am now 16 years old, a junior in high school, and I have mostly B's on my report card(Which hasn't happened in a long time)! Now time to stop bring you with my uninspiring life.

As I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the country's name "Shireland" was created by xJadeRainx! She also created the O.C, Miranda/IvorySky, IceStorm's new sister!

Oh, as a note, I'm not exactly sure when I'll be updating this next but I hope it won't take another year ^_^. I really would like to finish this series because I had so much planned for it, and for it to go to waste would be a crime in my mind. So until next time,

**Anima out!**


End file.
